Los Grandes de la Historia
by kayra isis
Summary: Porque en algún punto de su larga vida, se han encontrado con personajes que la historia recuerda. Serie de drabbles, semi-historico.
1. Prodigio musical

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

La luz de la vela se había extinguido hacía mucho tiempo, pero la música seguía ambientando el lugar. Era un ruido angelical y hermoso, pero el pianista se sentía lejos de ser perfecto. Austria mantenía sus ojos cerrados en una expresión neutra mientras duraba su melodía, pero frunció el ceño al escuchar una nota que no entonaba.

–No es posible. –Dice molesto, soltando un suspiro.

Muchas naciones se destacaban en la guerra o en las artes. Algunos eran conocidos por grandes hazañas o importantes descubrimientos. Pero él… él era el músico por excelencia, no había instrumento alguno que no tocara con gran habilidad. Por años, no, siglos, había deleitado a la corte y a sus mismos compañeros con finas piezas musicales de su creación. Era su identidad. Y ahora que no lo era más… ¿Quién era entonces?

"Sin duda, es un verdadero prodigio de la música."

Había escuchado a algunas damas y caballeros de los círculos altos, que se reunían por centenares para escucharlo tocar.

"El mejor músico que ha tocado para la corte."

Su rey había mencionado, teniendo cuidado de que su nación no lo hubiese escuchado, evidentemente fallando en el intento.

"En definitiva, el mejor artista de toda Austria… incluido el mismo Austria."

Incluso ese bruto sin cerebro lo pensaba. Aunque no le importara mucho su opinión pero, entonces ¿qué dirían los demás?

Golpeó con fuerza las teclas que resonaron, llenando los pasillos con los ecos provocados. Un destello de luz se coló por el rabillo de su ojo, avisándole que había pasado una noche en vela tratando de imitar el talento de aquel chico sin éxito alguno. Tal vez debía rendirse. Tal vez debía tragar su orgullo y admitir que Austria, la personificación misma, había sido vencido por un humano. Esto jamás lo dejarían olvidarlo. Corrección. Eso jamás lo olvidaría…

–¿Ya ha terminado de tocar? – El anteojudo se sorprende al escuchar una voz detrás de él. Más se impresiona cuando, al voltear, se encuentra con el sujeto, el culpable de su crisis existencial. El chico solo se acercó para ponerse a su lado, señalando el asiento vacío. –¿Puedo sentarme?

–Adelante. –Comenta el austriaco mirando como Mozart, el joven que había cautivado el mundo con su impresionable talento musical, tomaba asiento a su lado, viéndose incluso más ansioso que él. –Estaba a punto de retirarme de todos modos.

–Por favor, no lo haga. –Le responde Mozart con una inocencia propia de su edad. Bajó la mirada apenado y luego la volvió a las teclas del instrumento. –Sería un honor para mí el poder tocar con usted.

El rostro de la nación mostró un atisbo de sorpresa, recuperándose en pocos segundos. –¿Ah? El mayor genio de la música, ¿honrado? ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe? Y es de buena educación mirar al interlocutor mientras se sostiene una conversación.

El adolescente solo se sonroja un poco por el regaño pero le sostiene la mirada. –Desde la primera vez que vine, le escuche tocar y debo decirle que nunca me consideraré tan habilidoso como lo es usted. – Le responde poniendo sus manos sobre las teclas del piano. –Por favor, toque conmigo una pieza. Enséñeme lo que sabe, se lo pido.

Austria se quedó mudo unos momentos, en los cuales el adolescente pensó que rechazaría su petición y se iría. Después de todo, solo era un simple músico, ni siquiera miembro de la nobleza. Pero Roderich tomó asiento a su lado y se puso en posición para comenzar a tocar. –Primero las manos. Debes acomodarlas de tal forma que puedas manipular cada tecla, sin que te canse o provoque lesión alguna…

Aunque no quiso admitirlo, Roderich se sintió mucho mejor después de eso. Muchas naciones se destacaban en la guerra, en las artes, por grandes hazañas o importantes descubrimientos. Él se destacaba por ser de los mejores músicos y por ser el ídolo del mejor músico que el mundo pudo haber conocido. Uno que el mismo ayudó a formar…

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Ando en un plan de animarme a escribir más seguido. Por eso decidí hacer estas pequeñas notas para obligarme a retomar el hábito :D Espero poder actualizar cada semana o cada 15 días.**

 **Como notaron, son drabbles con interacciones entre naciones y algunos personajes conocidos. Perdón si me queda un poco extraño, la verdad no tengo experiencia usando a Austria. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias! (?)**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leer! Me retiro. Saludos.**


	2. La desconocida

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

El sol comenzaba a alumbrar París, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Su luz bañaba las calles de la ciudad, dando por concluidas las labores de las profesiones nocturnas y las andanzas de aquellos que buscaban la oscuridad como refugio. Francis Bonnefoy era un ejemplo de uno de estos últimos, que regresaba a casa proveniente de los oscuros callejones de la ciudad, lugares de donde un hombre respetable no debiera encontrarse nunca. Dando bocanadas de humo a un puro de buena calidad, disfrutaba del escenario matutino observando al panadero amasando la masa y al velador apagar los últimos faroles, gente que iniciaba sus jornadas al borde del rio Sena.

Ya se imaginaba llegar a su hogar, dormir un rato y luego pasar el día disfrutando de su hermosa ciudad-capital, la mejor del mundo en su opinión. Quizá podría cruzar el Canal de la Mancha y hacerle una pequeña visita a su vecino del norte, siempre era buen momento para irle a molestar. Estaba ya tan cerca, el Palacio de Louvre visualizándose al otro lado del río, solo tendría que cruzarlo y llegaría a casa.

Un extraño bulto sobresalía de las aguas del Sena, casi pasando desapercibidos por el rabillo del ojo del francés. Curioso, se encaminó a las orillas para averiguar qué era lo que perturbaba la superficie del cuerpo acuático.

—Oh, mon dieu…

Una joven flotaba sobre el agua, casi en las orillas del rio. De inmediato, Francis corrió hacia ella aunque no supo bien que fue lo que lo llevó a eso. Luego de su acción, muchos hombres le alcanzaron en su misión y entre la fuerza de varios lograron rescatar a la doncella.

—Es demasiado tarde. —Comentó uno de ellos luego de examinarla. —Falleció.

Era frecuente que aparecieran cuerpos en las aguas del río, pero por algún motivo, tuvo un interés especial en éste. La chica no debía pasar los 16 años y no se veían heridas así que el suicidio era la opción más obvia. Pero lo que realmente le asombro fue la hermosa sonrisa que la difunta llevaba consigo, sonrisa que se conservó desde el momento de su muerte. Aunque logró controlar su curiosidad, se sorprendió a sí mismo encaminarse a la morgue acompañándola.

—Sólo quiero saber que era lo que te hacía tan feliz…

Pero los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y las horas en días. El que era el mismísimo Francia acompañaba el cuerpo de la joven ahogada, que se había convertido en algo así como una obsesión para él. Pero es que tenía que saber de ella. ¿Quién había sido? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo es que había terminado en esa situación? Y quizá lo más importante, ¿Por qué era tan feliz al momento de su muerte?

No fue sino hasta que se hicieron evidentes los signos de descomposición que se tomó la decisión de darle un sepulcro. Francis pasó a despedirse de la chica y se quedó sorprendido al notar que aquella enigmática sonrisa siguiera intacta en sus facciones. Él mismo tomó un molde de su rostro, en un intento por preservar un poco lo que el tiempo reclamaría dentro de poco.

Fue tanto su deseo de conocerla, que terminó influyendo sin saberlo al resto de su población. De pronto, todos querían una réplica de su rostro y todas las jovencitas buscaban imitar su apariencia. Pero, aunque la joven ya era conocida por el mundo, el francés seguía sintiendo un vacío por ella, como un poco de culpa por su muerte. ¿Es que era tan terrible vivir en su país, que morir fue el único escape para ella?

Pasado el tiempo y el recuerdo un poco empolvado, Francis Bonnefoy la reconoció unas décadas después. Era rubia y hermosa, tal como la recordaba, con la diferencia que ahora tenía un nombre al que podía referirse.

—Oh, Annie, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que pensarías de todo esto? —Susurró a la réplica ya modernizada de su máscara. —Siendo una desconocida en vida, ahora eres famosa en la muerte. Prácticamente, el mundo entero te debe millones de vidas…

Francia solo suspiró con pesadez. El mundo entero veía una simple muñeca de resucitación, un accesorio de moda, una musa sin nombre. Para él, ella era su hija desconocida. _Una joven con ojos cerrados, animada por una sonrisa tan relajada y tranquila, que se podría pensar que se ahogó en un momento de extrema felicidad.*_

—En dónde sea que estés, espero hayas encontrado lo que buscabas para que puedas estar en paz. — Solo delineó los labios de la muñeca, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 ***: Cita de Maurice Blanchot**

 **Semana 2: cumplido~**

 **De nuevo, un poco extraño, pero quería probar nuevas facetas de los personajes :3 Por cierto, para los que tienen duda, el personaje de esta semana es la Desconocida del Sena, cuya máscara mortuaria fue la base para la muñeca de CPR "Rescuci Anni"**

 **Muchas gracias al apoyo que le han dado al fic, a Alexbeatle y Tobi Lawli-pop por sus comentarios, a Kisaki Yazmin Motou y nene5623 por poner la historia en sus alertas y favoritos, a Minie-Kyu por poner la historia en sus favoritos, pero en especial a mi amiga Angie, fan número uno de la historia desde que se me ocurrió la idea :)**

 **Alexbeatle: me alegra que te guste mi idea, y si se me ocurre algo, te dedicare el capítulo que escriba con Maria Teresa n.n jajaja me imagino ese trabajo de historia, seria interesante leerlo (?) espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Lawli-pop: en serio no sabes como me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero este nuevo capitulo también le guste como el anterior**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Nos leemos la proxima semana, espero. Saludos**


	3. La leyenda

**Disclaimer: Hetalia, y otra cosa que use, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 _Una leyenda pasa de boca en boca_

 _De cuando Inglaterra un joven país era._

 _Un día sin rey el pueblo quedó,_

 _Y la gente un líder buscó_ _._

 _La joven nación se sentía morir,_

 _Parecía que la guerra los llevaría a su fin._

 _Y el milagro, de pronto, surgió._

 _Una espada hundida en roca, apareció._

Arthur entro en la gran sala de trono viendo al chico sentado en éste. Estaba solo y aparentemente muy asustado. La nación no sabía que pensar, ¿realmente era él la esperanza que la leyenda había predicho? Se acercó un poco, llamando su atención.

—Hola. — Inglaterra se quiso golpear. ¿Así era como se presentaba ante su nuevo rey? Negó con su cabeza y le miró. — Quiero presentarme. Soy…

—Sé quién eres. —Le interrumpió el chico, un tanto nervioso. —Me lo han dicho los consejeros. Aunque realmente no sé qué creer, eres solamente un niño.

—Y tú despertaste siendo un escudero. —Respondió el rubio molesto por el comentario.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero tiene razón, soy solamente un escudero. Nunca me han enseñado más que labores domésticas, mucho menos sé gobernar una nación. Tal vez mi hermano Kay…

— ¿Ese bruto lleno de músculos y sin nada de sesos? Créeme si quisiera que me gobernara alguien así, dejaría que mi hermano tomara las decisiones de mi país… — Pero nunca se dejaría dominar por Escocia, no más. Le demostraría a él y a sus demás hermanos que podría con ellos y con todos los que quisieran imponérsele.

El chico solo le mira atento. El niño de apenas 8 años, la personificación de la nación de Inglaterra según lo que le habían dicho, estaba igual de nervioso que él. —Escucha… sé que han estado buscando un líder desde la muerte de su rey. —Apretó los puños tratando de darse valor, no entendía cómo es que ese pequeño causara imponerse. — Pero yo… Yo no soy lo que buscan. Lo siento pero no puedo ser lo que dicen que soy.

—Arturo…— Le interrumpe la nación sintiéndose extraño. Era raro que su nuevo rey se llame igual que él. Se forzó a sí mismo a ver al adolescente a los ojos. — De entre todos los caballeros y nobles que hoy participaron en la justa para ser coronado rey por los hombres, tú fuiste elegido por algo más grande…

—Desde la muerte de mi rey, todos se disputaban el trono por interés propio. A ninguno podría considerarle digno de portar la corona, pues la ambición brillaba en sus ojos. Pero tú… tú eres humilde, y estás anteponiendo mis necesidades a las tuyas. — Se sonrojó un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a halagar a nadie pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía unido a ese chico. —Me… me sentiría honrado si alguien como tu aceptaría ser líder de una nación como yo.

— ¿Una nación…como usted? — Pregunta el chico curioso, para solo recibir un suspiro de parte del, en apariencia, más joven.

— … — No era normal que se abriera tanto con un extraño - o con personas en general - pero ese chico le daba confianza. — Mis caballeros son fuertes, pero yo… No estoy a la altura de otras naciones. — Desvía su mirada apenado de mostrarse tan débil frente a él. — ¡Pero claro que pronto seré lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a todos los que quieren decirse mis señores! ¡Se arrepentirán de haberme declarado la guerra, como esa rana galesa o mis odiosos hermanos!

Arturo, el nuevo rey, solo se ríe un poco del niño. Era como verse a sí mismo, tenían tanto parecido entre ellos… estar solos en un mundo que está en su contra, un hermano que le molestaba y una carga demasiado pesada para ellos. —Entonces, ¿usted cree que pueda ser un buen rey?

—Solo dime Arthur, ¿sí? — Le responde Inglaterra. —Y si lo creo. —Admite apenado aunque trató de disimularlo.

—Bien, Arthur. — Comenta el muchacho un poco nervioso. —Entonces, seré el mejor rey que pueda ser. Por ti y por nuestro pueblo. Veré que te conviertas en una nación próspera y poderosa. —Le dice animado. —Pero no podré hacerlo solo. Tú y yo, juntos, ¡lo lograremos!

Inglaterra estuvo atónito unos momentos pero luego le sonrió a su nuevo líder. Si antes tenía dudas, ahora estaban despejadas. Estuvo esperando una señal y aunque dudó de ella en un inicio, ahora estaba seguro. No había nadie más que estuviera destinado a su trono.

" _Aquel quién esta espada sacaré, será por derecho rey de toda Inglaterra"_

Estuvo esperando muchos años por el legítimo rey, uno elegido por algo mucho más grande que él y, al fin, lo había encontrado.

* * *

 _ **Texto en cursiva: Canción basada en ambas versiones (español latino e inglés) del intro de la película "La espada en la piedra" (The sword in the Stone), de Disney.**_

 **Semana 3: completado~**

 **Ok, no es un personaje histórico per sé, pero… ¡Adoro la época medieval! Castillos, cruzadas~ (culpen al AoE) más si lo combino con la fantasía… eh, me desvió mucho.**

 **En fin, vi la película con mi sobrino y me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, ¿y si incluyo en el fic personajes, no solo históricos, sino también de otra índole?" Mi misma no me respondió, pero esto es Fanfiction y decidí arriesgarme. Así que si quieren pedir un personaje literario o algo así, además de los históricos, por mí está bien, yo trataré de cumplir :3**

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, mención honorífica a SalyKon, Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, Tobi Lawli-pop, Saphira Kirkland y por supuesto a mi amiga Angie n.n**

 **Tobi Lawli-pop: Se trató de la Desconocida del Sena, cuya máscara mortuaria sirvió de base para la creación de la muñeca de CPR "Rescuci Anni". Claro que te puedo hacer uno, solo que… déjame buscar información (jeje) jamás he escuchado las canciones de Sabaton, pero un día las pondré en Youtube a ver qué tal :p gracias!**

 **Por cierto, el capítulo pasado fue editado. ¡No cambia nada! Lo que pasa es que cometí unos errores de dedo, como no nombrar la cita y esas cosas… Ah pero la niña quería escribir a las 12 am…**

 **Sin más que decir (vaya que esta vez dije mucho) espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, a pesar de estar basado en la película ya mencionada. Nos leemos.**


	4. El obrero

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

 **Nota:** _ **texto en cursiva**_ **diálogos en flashback.**

Alfred miraba el paisaje de la ventana mientras el nuevo ferrocarril se movía. Debía estar emocionado, al fin podría recorrer su país a todo lo largo y ancho en días de viaje. Jamás se había logrado tal velocidad antes y él era el primero en lograrlo.

Los caminos de metal partían la vista por la mitad, a todo lo ancho que la vista abarcaba. A lo largo, en el horizonte próximo, una imponente cordillera de montañas parecía detener el paso del caballo metálico, pero el americano sabía del túnel que se abría camino por entre las entrañas de la misma tierra permitiendo el paso de la máquina. Todos los pasajeros estaban entusiasmados y sorprendidos por ese gran logro, pero él no.

– _Le propongo algo señor Jones. Una competencia. Si yo gano, usted promete que mis compañeros y yo no perderemos nuestro trabajo…_

Alfred se quitó los lentes y cerró los ojos un poco fastidiado. No podía olvidar esas palabras por más que lo intentara. Se recargó sobre su asiento esperando dejar tranquilizarse para dejar de recordar, pero eran tan intensos que solo dejó que fluyeran una vez más.

– _¿Me dices tu nombre, obrero?_ _–_

– _John, señor. John Henry._ –

América recordaba con claridad como el hombre se había acercado a él, aún en presencia de sus jefes, para negociar el futuro de sus compañeros en el negocio ferroviario. Ese día se hizo pasar por un oficial del gobierno para averiguar cómo iba la instalación de las vías del tren y de paso, implementar una máquina para acelerarla.

– _Con todo respeto señor, está equivocado. Esa máquina jamás reemplazará el trabajo de los hombres. –_ Habló ese hombre con voz grave. Claro que esperaba que hubiera quejas por despedir a los perforadores para sustituirlos por una máquina, pero nunca creyó que uno de ellos, siendo casi un esclavo, lo fuera a enfrentar.

– _Sé que tus compañeros han logrado colocar kilómetros de vías para la C &O*, pero el martillo de vapor puede hacer su trabajo mil veces más rápido y también mucho más barato. Con todo respeto te digo yo, John Henry, que la fuerza bruta ya está obsoleta. La tecnología es lo de hoy._

– _Entonces acepte mi trato señor. Gane o pierda, tendrá el trabajo hecho y usted no perderá nada._

Ese sujeto era afroamericano, grande y de cuerpo robusto. Definitivamente fuerte, de alguien que su vida entera la dedicó al trabajo rudo. Aun así era un simple trabajador, alguien fácilmente reemplazable. El americano solo sonrió, sintiéndose superior. _–John Henry, acepto su trato. Si usted martilla más hoyos para la vía que la máquina de vapor en un día, será el vencedor y usted y sus compañeros podrán continuar el trabajo que han estado haciendo._

El día de la competencia se reunieron cientos de trabajadores. Todos y cada uno estaban ansiosos por saber que sería de ellos. Tenían deudas que saldar y familias que mantener y ahora su futuro dependía de esa competencia. Muchos se acercaron para desearle suerte a su compañero.

– _Lo logrará. –_ Decían. _–John Henry es el mejor de nosotros, ninguna máquina podrá derrotarlo._

La perforadora de vapor obtuvo rápidamente una clara ventaja. Terminaba mucho más rápido de lo que el hombre podía continuar. Pero no se rindió. Tomando un martillo en cada mano, siguió martillando con fuerza a través de la roca, bajo el cruel sol del desierto. Poco a poco, el gran hombre logró emparejarse con la máquina, ambos trabajando a la misma velocidad. Entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado.

– _¡La perforadora! –_ Exclamaron los obreros emocionados. _–¡Se ha descompuesto! ¡Estamos salvados!_

La perforadora comenzó a echar humo. Mientras el inventor de la máquina se apresuraba en arreglar el sobrecalentamiento que había sufrido, los obreros celebraron emocionados la victoria de su colega. Pero no John Henry. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y él seguía perforando y martillando sin disminuir su velocidad. No iba a terminar, no hasta que el día finalizara. Les mostraría a esos ejecutivos el valor del trabajo humano.

Lo que pasó después, también fue inesperado. El sol se ocultó y ante la mirada atónita de los jefes de la empresa fueron registrados los progresos de ambos: 9 hoyos para la máquina, 12 para John Henry. El obrero sonrió al escuchar el resultado… y luego se desplomó en el suelo. Alfred corrió a auxiliarlo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. La celebración se había convertido en un caos de desesperación, pero aun así logró escuchar al moribundo.

– _¿Cumplirá… su promesa, señor?_

– _Claro, claro que si… Usted no se preocupe, tendrán su trabajo asegurado. –_ Se sentía terriblemente culpable, la vida escapaba de ese hombre y él era la causa directa de eso. La culpa lo carcomía. En cambio, el afroamericano solo sonrió tranquilo y su corazón se detuvo.

El silbar del tren trajo a América de regreso a la realidad, enderezándose en su asiento. Fijó su vista en la ventana nuevamente, mirando el sol por unos momentos, antes de entrar por el túnel hacia dentro de las montañas.

– _Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo señor América. Necesitamos esas máquinas haciendo el trabajo. –_ Le comentó su jefe al escucharlo defender el trabajo de los trabajadores. _–¿No querías ser la nación del progreso? El progreso requiere sacrificios, tiene que estar dispuesto a pagarlos._

La luz se hizo de nuevo al salir del túnel, revelando un largo camino de vías de metal atravesando el paisaje. A un lado del camino, una sencilla cruz se erguía del piso, justo en el lugar donde lo había enterrado. Alfred miró el pequeño memorial con algo de culpa.

–Lo siento mucho John Henry. –Dijo en un susurro. –No pude cumplir mi promesa…

 **C &O: Chesapeake and Ohio, no me acuerdo si es la compañía para la que trabajaba o la vía que estaban construyendo.**

 **Semana 4: completado~**

 **Un poco (mucho) atrasado, pero vale, era semana de exámenes, se me perdona, ¿non?**

 **Esta vez le toco al gringo. La historia de John Henry la conocí en la primaria en clases de inglés. Siempre me daba tristeza y más cuando oía pasar el tren en casa u.u**

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, en especial a Tobi Lawli-pop y por supuesto a mi amiga Angie, siempre tan fieles ustedes :3**

 **Tobi Lawli-pop: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado mi capítulo-no histórico! (¿?) Yo adoro "La espada en la piedra" y ahora que se la pongo a mis sobrinos, me doy cuenta que me la sé de memoria XD ¡Es que es tan épica! Verla da honor a tu vaca, así que no pierdas la oportunidad para mirujearla (?) También me imagine a chibiEngland con orejitas de conejo, ¡inevitable! Nos seguimos leyendo y muchas gracias por siempre comentar *llora de alegría***

 **Sin más que decir espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Nos leemos.**


	5. El mejor amigo del hombre parte 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

 **Nota: Dedicado en memoria de una amiga**

El americano solía tener la mente ocupada en los días de Diciembre. Siempre había mucho que organizar, las fiestas de Navidad claro eran su principal preocupación. Pero algo comenzó a perturbarlo ese Diciembre de 1924…

Una leve irritación en su garganta se hacía presente, sobre todo cuando tragaba algo y lo sabía porque tenía que deglutir saliva constantemente. ¿Acaso estaba babeando? Algunos síntomas menospreciables que no llamaron su atención hasta que no comenzó a temblar.

–Mister, ¿se siente bien? – Preguntaba uno de sus empleados al verlo. –Con todo respeto, se ve enfermo…

El rostro que le mostró el espejo no desmintió a su colega. Sus ojos parecían hundidos, la piel estaba ligeramente azulada y él mismo parecía agitado.

–No… no lo estoy. – Responde tomando asiento y desestimando la ayuda, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Era una nación, lo que le pasara era solo un reflejo de alguna situación con su población, por tanto, no podía contagiar, aunque eso no hacía que se sintiera más tranquilo. Necesitaba saber que pasaba y rápido. Si había síntomas entonces eso era muy peligroso. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿qué pasaba? Tardaría semanas en saber que ocurría en todo su territorio. Supuso que si algo grave ocurría pedirían auxilio a la capital de la nación, así que ahí se dirigió.

La información llegó apenas unas semanas más tarde, apenas terminando Enero. Aunque quería enterarse primero de lo que pasaba, la respuesta que buscaba lo dejó helado.

 _"Epidemia de difteria inevitable. Urgente un millón de unidades de antitoxina."_

Difteria. Alfred se mordió los labios. Una enfermedad terriblemente contagiosa y mortal. Rápidamente revisó el lugar de donde se envió el telegrama y sus ánimos bajaron aún más. None, Alaska. Un lugar tan remoto y prácticamente inaccesible en pleno invierno que muchos de los empleados de gobierno dieron por pérdidas las vidas de los enfermos. Pero él no. Se había comprometido a cuidar de su gente y aunque Alaska fuera relativamente nueva, debía apoyarlos, debía ser su héroe. ¡El héroe de su nación!

Primero era conseguir las dosis de medicina. Haciendo uso de todos sus contactos, buscó en todos los hospitales, sobre todo los más cercanos. Eran muchas las que necesitaban y los centros médicos no solían atender tantos casos, pero juntando de muchos lugares lograron recolectar las que necesitaban. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa…

–Al, no. Es un suicidio ir hasta allá y más en estas fechas. Hay una tormenta muy fuerte, incluso para mí sería muy arriesgado y estoy más familiarizado con el frío…

–Pero, dude! Matt, los niños morirán si no reciben la medicina. Quizá si sobrevolara con un aeroplano…

–El viento es muy fuerte y la tormenta muy cerrada, no creo que verías mucho y un aeroplano caería. –Suspira el canadiense intentando pensar. Había ayudado con medicina de su propia nación para completar las dosis pero quería ayudar más. –Quizá haya otra forma pero… ¡ah! –Solo trató de no incomodarse mucho por el repentino acercamiento de su hermano lleno de interés. – Se podría llegar en trineo de perros, solo que no sé cuánto tardaría en llegar, pero sería el suficiente para llevar el medicamento que ya se tiene, en lo que se descongela el mar y mandar la siguiente dosis...

 _Continuará..._

 **A los seguidores de esta historia, disculpen la larga tardanza.**

 **Combatí a lado de mi querida amiga una terrible enfermedad que, desafortunadamente, acabo con su vida y mis ganas de hacer muchas cosas. Esta historia, dividida en dos capítulos, está dedicada a ella.**

 **No quería repetir personaje tan pronto pero sentía que tenía que publicar esto para poder escribir en paz y ayudarme con el luto. Pronto seguiré con más personajes. Agradezco mucho el apoyo a esta historia y una vez más, disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Tobi Lawli-pop: la historia me hizo llorar desde que recuerdo, y eso que era una simple lectura para niños u.u ¡qué clase de mundo cruel es este! Gracias por la galleta y espero aún te guste esta historia.**

 **Esperen la segunda parte pronto :D Nos leemos.**


End file.
